


Wrecked

by sniperct



Series: Legend of Korrasami [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can meet someone who completely blows you away. Sometimes, you hit them with your motorcycle and ask them on a date. Sure, Asami's bike is wrecked, but nothing's broken and there's this gorgeous woman with stunning blue eyes, so that makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running into You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @sato-mobile on tumblr, but then it got away from me...

Asami might have been speeding a little. Okay, so she was speeding a whole lot but she was running late and okay so she had a _thing_ where speed was concerned. She might have a small collection of speeding tickets that her father didn’t know about because she’d been quick about paying them.

She came up to an intersection. The light just turned green for her so she gunned it. A blue clunker turned into the intersection but it was too late to swerve and avoid it. She braked hard, her bike slamming into the passenger-side door of the car. The world spun, her back glancing off of the car’s roof and her feet being the first part of her body to hit the ground. She was moving too fast and too stunned to react, so she rolled a dozen feet, coming to a stop next to a light pole. 

The impact had sent the car spinning into a metal cable box on the side walk. Asami blinked her eyes, her head ringing, as someone climbed out of the car and ran towards her. She couldn’t quite hear what the person was saying, but she was certain the woman had the bluest eyes she’d ever seen. 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Oh good. Her voice was working. Asami tried to push herself up but strong hands held her down. “I guess you’re okay...you’re eyes are really pretty don’t look so sad.”

The woman said something again. Asami thought she was really cute. She hoped she didn’t say that out loud.

“What? Sorry, I think I’m in shock.”

“Hang in there, an ambulance is coming.”

“How bad is it?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t look that bad but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” The woman chewed on her lip, looking momentarily guilty. “I’m so so so sorry I thought I had time, the light was still yellow and then it turned red and…”

Asami patted at the woman’s arm lightly. “Don’t worry about it. If I’d been going slower, I’d have missed you.” She wished she wasn’t wearing gloves. She wanted to know what the woman’s dark skin felt like under her hand.

Maybe developing a crush on a woman you’d run over wasn’t the best idea, but Asami had never had much luck in that department. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice the ambulance until paramedics were preparing her for travel. Maybe things weren’t as good as she’d thought.

The woman watched her get loaded up. It looked like she was asking one of the medics a question. 

“You can come visit me if you want.” Asami felt her face contort into an emotionless smile. “It’s not like anyone else will.”

Korra watched the ambulance drive away. Her stomach was in knots, her hands were shaking and she was having a hard time calming herself down. Maybe she _should_ have taken them up on the offer for a ride, but she couldn’t afford an ambulance. She turned to look at the devastation. The front passenger door had been bent almost in two, both windows on that side were shattered, and the left side of the front of her car had a massive dent in it. If she was lucky it was all cosmetic work. 

She could live with a dented up car, as long as it still drove. More concerning was the state of that woman. The motorcycle was in pieces strewn along the road. If that woman hadn’t been wearing a helmet and leather jacket she wasn’t sure there’d have been much left of her. Korra shuddered. And this was a surface street. She couldn’t imagine what the scene would have looked like at freeway speeds.

The car turns out to be drivable. Korra moved it into a parking lot, and sat on the curb while police worked the scene. One of them approached her and she took a breath, knowing she’d have to give a report and knowing she was in serious shit. “Okay so I should probably go get checked out too so can we make this quick?”

“Korra??”

She winced, and looked up into the face of one of her best friends. “Mako. Of _course_.”

“Are you all right? Why didn’t you go in the ambulance? Come on, I’ll drive you, you can give my partner your statement on the way.” He glanced around, then back at her. 

Korra’s wince turned into a grimace. “Fine. Valley View Hospital.”

“Why there?” He helped her to her feet and flagged a woman over. He spoke to the other cop. “We’re taking her to get checked out, she’ll give her statement on the way.”

Korra glanced in the direction the ambulance had gone. “Uhm. Just because.” She climbed into the back of the cop car. It wasn't the first time she'd been back here, but at least this time she wasn't actually under arrest.

She gave her statement to Mako's partner. She was new to the force and it was the first time Korra had met her, but she seemed friendly enough. Just talking about the accident made it hard for her to breathe, and her hands started to shake again. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her head on her knees. She ran back over what had happened. She'd tried to run the yellow light. That was her fault. That was her fault. That woman could be seriously hurt and _it was her fault_. And she'd looked at her like Korra was the sun and she was pretty sure that meant the woman had a head injury. 

Korra didn't move until the car stopped and Mako touched her shoulder. “We’re here. You look a little pale.”

“Yeah. Sure. Thanks.” She got out of the car and leaned in towards Mako’s partner. Her badge said ‘Beifong’ and she wondered if she was related to the chief of police. “Anything else you need from me?”

The officer smiled and shook her head. “That’s everything. Besides, Mako here knows where you live if we need anything more. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure your insurance company will take care of everything.”

Korra nodded, knowing her rates were going to skyrocket, and trudged into the hospital. She turned to wave at Mako before he drove off, then made her way to the reception desk. She signed in, and found a seat to collapse into.

 

Asami was alert, and wishing she wasn’t. They weren’t giving her the good painkillers, since they thought she had a concussion. They’d bandaged up the worse of her scrapes,and she had ugly bruises all over her back and side. It was alarming, and painful, but she kept thinking back to those gorgeous blue eyes. She should be mad. _Irate_ even. But the guilt and compassion on that woman’s face tempered her anger. She could afford a new jacket to replace the one they’d cut off. And a new motorcycle. She couldn’t remember how bad the woman’s car had been, but she was positive she could repair it. Asami saw it as a challenge. And as something she ought to do, since she’d been speeding. She could have seriously hurt someone. 

“When can I leave, exactly?” Asami’s tone was hopeful as the nurse came in to check on her. She even tossed her hair, which made him blush.

“You’ll need to stay a little while longer,” he said, giving her a smile. “We just want to make sure everything’s okay in your noggin. They’re looking at the CT scans right now.”

Sighing, Asami sank down against the pillow. 

She was going through the channels on the TV for the fifteenth time when she heard someone at the door. 

“Oh, finally!”

She looked over and there was the woman from the accident. With her head much clearer than before, Asami upgraded her initial assessment from cute to stunning. She remembered channel surfing and coming across a commercial for a hallmark movie about a couple that met during a fender-bender. She’d thought it was a stupid premise, but her crush hadn’t dissipated in the hours since she’d crashed her bike. Asami smiled, pushing her hair back. “Hey. You’re okay. I’m glad.”

Korra stared at Asami as though she had two heads. “You’re glad _I’m_ okay? I’m the one that almost killed you.” She stood in the doorway, fidgeting and wondering why this beautiful woman had no one to visit her.

“I’d say I’ve been in worse, but that would be a lie.” Asami didn’t like lying. She’d spent most of her life being lied to. She pushed herself up to a sitting position. “You can come in. I’m not angry or anything. It was an accident.”

“It’s still my fault.” But Korra came in, coming to a stop at the side of Asami’s bed. “I’m sorry.”

Asami reached over, putting her hand on Korra’s arm. It was everything she’d hoped for. “It’s okay. And don’t worry about the damages. I’ll even fix your car up for you, no charge. I’m kind of into that kind of thing and it’ll be good practice. I mean I did damage it, I was speeding.”

“But I ran the light-”

She held up her hand. “We’re both at fault. How about I buy you dinner when I get out of here?”

Korra sat down in the chair next to the bed. “I..You.. what?” First she offers to fix her car, then she asks her out to dinner. She looked down at herself. Dirty jeans and a t-shirt with one too many stains on it. Asami had been wearing a really expensive and stylish leather jacket and the kind of jeans that probably cost eighty bucks. 

This did not compute. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Asami. I’m Asami.”

“Korra.” She found her courage, sitting up straighter. “And how about I take _you_ to dinner, instead?”

“I’d like that.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Korra leaned forward, resting her elbows on the bed. The concern in her eyes was endearing.

“Bumps and bruises and some sprains. But nothing broke. I’m just waiting for the cat scan results right now. What about you? You must be so shaken up.”

Just a little, Korra thought. “I’m.. honestly trying not to think about it.” This woman made her want to talk about it though. Which was… new. 

Asami studied her, but didn’t say anything. It was something she’d have to coax out of Korra, after hopefully getting to know her better. “I don’t think it’s really hit me yet. It’s my first serious accident.”

“It probably won’t. Not for a few days, and not when you’re expecting it.” Korra spoke with such authority that Asami wondered if she’d been in an accident before. “I don’t.. I’m really glad you’re okay.” Blue eyes met green ones, and Asami’s hand moved to cover Korra’s.

“Please don’t feel guilty. Nothing worse happened and we can’t live on what ifs.”

Korra nodded, but she wasn’t sure she agreed. She probably wouldn’t have forgiven herself if Asami had been hurt worse, or killed.

“So uhm. When do you want me to pick you up? I’m guessing you want to get home and get cleaned up.”

“Seven would be good. Here.” She reached for a piece of paper and scribbled her phone number and address on it. “Just ring the bell at the gate and say your name, I’ll make sure you’re expected.”

She looked down at the piece of paper. “Okay.” Then she looked up at Asami, unable to help the laugh that bubbled up out of her chest. “This is so surreal. Is your first instinct after running over someone to ask them out?”

Asami flushed, averting her eyes. “Not usually. Maybe it’s just that.. I don’t know...”

Korra gave her a big, heart melting smile. “You were a little out of it, Asami. I’m sure that explains everything.”


	2. It's Good to See You

“This is _rich_!” Bolin flopped onto Korra’s bed laughing, before resting his hands behind his head as he watched Korra tear through her closet. “Okay okay, remember that girl that Mako was dating a few years ago? You know, before you-”

“Bolin.”

“Right, we to _tally_ don’t talk about that, like… Ever. Anyway, her name was _Asami_. "

Korra lifted her head out of the closet and shot her friend a deathly glare. “You’re telling me that the woman Mako cheated on with me ran into me. And then invited me on a date. And then I invited her on a date back?”

“Uhm. Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.” He beamed at her, though his grin quickly turned sheepish. “I know you felt horrible about that but it’s not like he _told_ you he was seeing someone before you two.. you know. Did the thing.”

She placed her hand over her face and counted back from ten. When she was done, she threw up her hands. “Nope. I can’t do this. I can’t. I’m not going to. What am I supposed to say? ‘It sorta turns out that I’m the girl your ex-boyfriend cheated on you with but I had no idea he was seeing you so are we cool?’”

“Yeah? That’s exactly what you’re supposed to say.”

She threw a bra at him. “That’s not how it works and you know it. Now out, I’ve got to change.”

Bolin made a face and held the bra away from his body. “Phew! When was the last time you did laundry?”

“Out!”

Her friend beat a hasty exit, and Korra returned to her closet.

 

It was nearly six by the time Asami got home. She didn’t have the time she’d like to actually get ready, and she’d need every second of the next 68 minutes to prepare herself. Despite the time limit, she got a little distracted in front of the mirror. Bruises up and down her body. A bandaged scrape on her thigh and smaller one on her cheek. The cat scan had come up clean otherwise she’d still be at the hospital, probably over night.

That didn’t mean her head wasn’t hurting as much as the rest of her, though. Groaning, she gingerly washed, then did her best with her make-up to draw attention to her eyes and lips instead of the bandage on her cheek.

Asami knew she was taking the whole thing too well, but she was alive, and she’d had worse spills out at the Speedway. She was just happy that no one else had been hurt.

She finished early, after putting together a color coordinated pair of dark red slacks and a matching red sweater that kept her bruises hidden but would still hopefully make Korra stare. The wait gave her ample time to reconsider and by the time Korra came through the gate in her beat up car, she was bouncing nervously in her foyer.

Her home was a large, two-story Spanish-style villa, with a three car garage. The roof was tiled and sloped, and there was a pillared archway over the front door and a balcony on the roof. She had fallen in love with it the first time she’d seen it and had paid an exorberant amount of money to have it.

When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was a slightly glazed look in Korra’s eyes as the young woman tried to take in how large and expensively furnished the house was. It was probably intimidating. Korra wore a light blue top that bared her shoulders and arms, and wrapped around her neck. Asami gave her a gentle smile and mostly failed at not staring. “Do you want to come in for a bit, or are you starving?”

“Uhm.” Korra’s eyes drifted down and then snapped back up and she gave herself a mental shake. “Food good. Food’s good, I mean.” She coughed.

She looked past Korra at the car Korra was driving. It looked like someone had hammered the passenger door back into place. She winced. “Why don’t you park that in the garage and we’ll take one of mine.”

“Embarrassed to have it sitting in front of your house?” Korra gave Asami a crooked, guilty little grin.

“That, and if it’s in my garage then I can fix it for you,” Asami told her. She rested a hand on one of Korra’s bare arms. Korra’s skin was smooth, and, her muscles firm. A quiet voice in Asami’s head suggested a variety of activities. She ignored them in favor of reassuring her date. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I’d take care of it.”

Korra was still looking for a catch. The house was gigantic and everything inside looked like it cost more than her car had. On top of _that_ Asami was breathtakingly gorgeous, and she could have been _killed_. But here she was, offering to fix her car and she’d even asked her to dinner at first. Korra didn’t get it. But she was here now and she wasn’t going to back down. She squared her shoulders and nodded. “Okay.”

Asami met Korra at the garage, guiding her to the free spot. There were two cars and several motorcycles, and Korra got out of her car and gawked. “Wow…” Asami had a sleek black BMW with chrome trim, and a classic Shelby Cobra GT500. She’d only ever seen cars like that on TV. It was red, which was clearly Asami’s favorite color. 

“Do you want to take the BMW or the Cobra? You’ll get to drive, the doctors said I couldn’t drive myself until tomorrow at the earliest.” Asami leaned in, her shoulder brushing Korra’s. “Can you drive stick?”

Korra just nodded dumbly. 

“Do you want to drive the Cobra?”

She nodded again, then quickly started to shake her head. “Oh no no no I’ll just end up denting it or something!”

“It’s okay.” Asami slipped the keys into Korra’s hand. She kissed her cheek, then purred into Korra’s ear. “You know you want to drive it.”

“You’re seriously trusting the girl who wrecked your motorcycle with a million dollar car?” She turned to face Asami, an incredulous look on her face.

“One-hundred and thirty-thousand,” Asami corrected.

“That’s not much better! Lets just take the Beemer. Please?” She awkwardly tried to give Asami the keys back.

Asami’s smile faltered a little and she took the keys, looking sheepish. “Sorry. I’m just really proud of it. I restored it myself.”

“How about you show it off when you’re able to drive,” Korra replied. It could be like a second date, and she gave herself a little mental pat on the back for suggesting it.

“Deal.” Asami handed over the keys to the BMW and slipped into the passenger side. She needed to eat soon anyway so she could take a painkiller, so there wasn’t any point in arguing further. She didn’t want to make Korra any more uncomfortable than she already had.

She waited until Korra had backed out and they were on the road before she tried speaking again. “Do I seem like some spoiled rich girl to you?”

“What?” Korra shot a look at her, before quickly turning back to the road. Traffic was terrible this time of day and she had a white-knuckle grip on the steering wheel. “You seem like a really nice person. I mean you’re offering to fix up my car when it was my fault you’re hurt… I’m kind of scared that you think I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Mm, you could if you wanted,” Asami said. The words kind of slipped out and she brought a hand to her mouth. “What I mean is, it was an accident. We’re both probably still a little shaken up. But you can to visit me and there isn’t anyone else in my life who’d do that. I’ve got all this money, what’s the point of having it if I can’t help someone out or treat them to something nice?”

Korra chewed on her lip. “You really don’t have anyone to visit you?”

Asami shook her head, sinking further against the seat. “My mom passed away when I was little, and my dad isn’t an option any more. I never had many friends to begin with and I guess I’ve just kind of withdrawn from every one the past few years.”

“I’m sorry…” Korra reached over and put a hand on Asami’s knee. “What do you do for fun then?”

“Work on cars, race out at the Speedway, that sort of thing. I have a degree in mechanical engineering so I do design work for the family company. So I don’t really hang out with people.” She put her hand over Korra’s, before the other woman could pull it away. “Well no one our age. I’m not sure I’d count the other racers. I cream them, but I don’t really hang out with them.

Korra suddenly hoped that the second ‘date’ could be a thing. And maybe a third. “You really race?”

“There’s a thing called Midnight Mayhem out there. Most Friday nights. They have paramedics on site, and generally keeps everyone out of trouble.”

“What about other nights?”

Asami smiled, and glanced at Korra. “Then we just find a road we can use. But I don’t usually go to those nights.”

“Well, it’s pretty dangerous. Don’t need to let anyone else get hurt.”

She nodded, and let Korra take her hand back. She noticed that it lingered a few seconds longer than necessary, and it made her feel better. “So where are you taking me?”

“How do you feel about sushi?”

Asami’s smile widened. “I _love_ sushi.”

Korra laughed and relaxed. “Oh good. It just suddenly occurred to me that what if you hated it and I took you to a sushi place and you didn’t like it.”

“You don’t have to worry, Korra. Sushi is a great first date.” Asami snapped her jaw shut and turned her head, looking out the window at the lights passing by. Her face burned. “Not that this… unless you want it to be.” She glanced back with just her eyes.

“I’ve been sitting here trying to figure out if that’s what this was.”

“Is it?”

“I guess it is.” Korra gave Asami a crooked, toothy smile and the rich woman’s heart started to melt in her chest. 

This time, it was Asami reaching over to rest a hand on Korra’s leg. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date. I got burned pretty badly last time. And the timing was _horrible_ on top of it all.” Getting cheated on had been bad enough, but then having to deal with what had happened with her father…

Korra swallowed a lump in her throat. She pulled into the parking lot of the sushi restaurant and parked. She shut the engine off and swiveled her whole body to face Asami. “Asami, there’s something I really need to tell you before we go inside.”

Asami leaned her head back against the seat rest and closed her eyes. “If you’re seeing someone it’s okay, but this can’t be anything more than a friendly dinner.”

“No, that’s not it. I’m not seeing anyone right now, but I was, and..” Korra’s words started to come out in a rush. “And you know how you got burned? Was his name Mako? Because I dated this guy named Mako and he never told me but it turned out he was seeing someone, because I wouldn’t have done the thing or anything with him if he had.”

The other woman didn’t move for a long moment and Korra swore her heart was going to freeze in her chest if Asami didn’t say or do something. She’d take being punched, she kind of felt like she deserved to be punched.

But Asami didn’t hit her. Instead, Asami started to laugh. “I’m in too much pain for this. You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” She lifted her hand to her face, her laughter dying down as she pressed her palm against one eye as if trying to push back tears. She took another moment to steady her breathing, and then finally looked at Korra. “That was a year ago. You didn’t know. I’m not going to be angry for something you didn’t know about. How long did you date him?”

“A couple of months.” Korra smiled sheepishly. “It was pretty doomed from the start and it took him a month just to tell me there’d been another woman. Then I was stupid and kept dating him but we … We argued a lot. Like the kind of thing that works better between friends than it does between lovers.”

Pursing her lips, Asami regarded Korra steadily, then touched her arm. “I’m going to put that in the past where it belongs. But I reserve the right to rub it in his face if I see him again.”

She gave Asami another grin. “Oh you’re more than welcome to. Do you think you two could be friends?”

“Give me another six months to think about it and then ask me again,” Asami replied. She opened the car door and slid out, groaning softly. “The longer I sit still the more sore I feel.”

Korra rushed around to help, putting a hand to Asami’s back. She glanced at Asami’s lips, then back up to her eyes as her face grew hot. “So… all is forgiven?”

“You don’t need to be forgiven for anything.” She leaned into Korra, happy to take any opportunity to be close. She’d forgotten how much she enjoyed being close to another person. She’d missed being affectionate. “But if you really need to hear me say it, all is forgiven.”

Korra’s smile lit up the room as they stepped inside. “Great! I am going to feed you _so_ much Sushi.”


End file.
